1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and a method for manufacturing the member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor manufacturing apparatus includes a component that is installed in a processing chamber for processing wafers and that supplies high-frequency power and a gas (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Such a component is referred to as a high-frequency power supply. A high-frequency power supply includes a disc-shaped gas distributor plate made of an Al material and an Al tubular shaft for supporting the gas distributor plate. A gas flows through the tubular shaft.